A Night At The Movies
by Mistpool101
Summary: The Gladers all go to the movies, and something unexpected happens...I came up with this idea at random and I thought it would be funny. One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

***IMPORTANT NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE MAZE RUNNER CHARACTERS! THEY BELONG TO JAMES DASHNER!***

The Gladers all shuffled into their seats at the movie theater. They weren't all so enthusiastic about it because Chuck had picked the movie, which was a sad romance. All of the boys rubbed their eyes, trying to figure out how they would stay awake for the next two and half hours. Minho immediately began munching on popcorn, savoring the taste of the movie theater butter in his mouth. He didn't want to see the movie as much as the other boys did; in fact, the only reason he had agreed to come was because of the popcorn.

Teresa sat next to Chuck on an aisle seat. Thomas sat on Chuck's left side, while Newt was on Thomas's left, and Minho was on Newt's left. Next to Minho sat Gally, and next to Gally sat Alby. It continued on and on. Alby was the last to sit down, and Minho was wondering how WICKED would take this. After all, they had used Rat Man's credit card to pay for all of this.

The movie began, and within five minutes, Chuck was crying. He heard sniffing from his left, and he saw Frypan with tears in his eyes. Teresa was comforting Chuck, while Thomas' lower lip started trembling. About half an hour later, all of the Gladers (except Minho) started crying. Even Gally and Alby were big blubbering messes. He saw Alby awkwardly pat Gally on the back comfortingly. Gally had his head in his hands.

About another twenty minutes later, Newt turned towards him, his face streaked with tears and his eyes watery. He looked at Minho expectantly.

"What?" Minho asked him, his voice cracking with emotion. The last couple of scenes had pulled on his heartstrings just a little bit. Newt handed Minho a box of tissues. "You don't think I am going to start crying, do you?" Newt cocked his head slightly to the side and raised an eyebrow. Minho closed his eyes and turned back to the movie. Within five minutes, he felt something wet on his cheek. He lifted his finger and wiped it, completely freaked out. This had never happened before. He turned to Newt. "What's happening?" he whispered.

Newt smiled and handed him the box of tissues.

"You're crying," he answered. Newt spread his arms as if to ask if Minho wanted a hug. He looked at the other Gladers. Frypan and Winston were holding each other, while Gally sobbed into Alby's shoulder, and Alby still had tears streaming down his face. He figured it wouldn't hurt his image if he accepted the hug. The other boys were worse. He sniffed into Newt's shoulder, while Newt patted his back. "Let it out," he murmured. Soon enough, Minho was full blown on crying. He blew his nose into Newt's jacket, and pulled away from the hug.

"Thanks buddy," he said and turned back (again) to watch the movie. A few seconds later, Newt tossed his jacket at Minho.

"You can bloody keep it. You do know that's what tissues are for, right?" Newt grumbled. Minho just nodded and hugged the jacket closer to his body.

An hour and a half later, the movie ended, and all of the Gladers stood up.

"Did you enjoy the movie?" Teresa asked. She had cried a little bit during the film, but Minho could see Group B members, like Sonya and Harriet, whose faces were red from crying so much.

"It was too sad for my liking," Newt answered.

"She said she loved him, and then...and then he died!" Thomas exclaimed, a fresh wave of tears rolling down his face. Some of the other Gladers were still crying, but not as much.

Out in the lobby, not much happened.

"The movie is really sad," Gally warned an older woman going in to see the movie. She nodded in response and kept walking. Everybody used the bathroom, which took a REALLY long time. Eventually, they got back home to the apartment building complex that everybody shared. Minho managed to sneak into Rat Man's room and put his credit card back in his wallet, but not before buying twenty boxes of Krispy Kreme donuts. The adults never let the teens have any because it made them started jumping around like crazy. So Rat Man apparently paid $884.50 on movie tickets, and $159.80 on the Krispy Kreme donuts, making a charge of $1044.30. He was NOT going to be happy when he found out. All of the Gladers looked forward to the drama tomorrow would bring.

EPILOGUE

Rat Man was looking up his credit card charges, and saw a new one of...$1044.30 total tonight! $159.80 on donuts (Krispy Kreme, none of the less), and almost nine hundred dollars on movie tickets! He needed to talk to Ava about this. He slammed his laptop shut, put it on his dresser, and stalked down the hall to Ava's room. He knocked on the door, and she answered it.

"What, Jansen?" she snapped, clearly annoyed.

"Those kids stole my credit card and charged about a thousand dollars worth of stuff on there!" He shouted.

"You woke up me at 2 am for this?!" she yelled, slamming the door in his face. He'd deal with this tomorrow. Tomorrow was not going to be a good day.

 **THE END! Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **~Misty**


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE 1

I am thinking about making a second chapter for this one-shot. Ideas would be appreciated. I am going to publish a Maze Runner story that will cover the Gladers' lives living in a house with WICKED, and it will hint at these events. Thank you!

~Misty


End file.
